


The Resistance (Prinxiety)

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, King Deceit | Janus Sanders, King Thomas Sanders, M/M, Prince Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, resistance leader virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: *Medieval AU with a modern twist* Deceit has taken control of Virgil's kingdom. Patton goes behind Virgil's back to ask Roman to help. Logicality and Prinxiety
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Prince Roman was next in line for the throne. His father, King Thomas, was still very young. He planned on handing over the crown on Roman's twentieth birthday. However, that was still two years away. Prince Roman has been steadily over King Thomas' duties in preparation to take over the kingdom. As of now, the Prince trained the army, handled foreign relations, arranged meetings, and handled trade.

Logan Berry is the royal advisor. He likes to think of his job as giving the King advice and babysitting the Prince. King Thomas got a kick out of it, Prince Roman didn't think his best friend was so funny. Yes, the pair had been thick as thieves since they were five years old. Well, the Prince was five. Logan was seven. Back then Logan was just the son of the head chef. As he grew, he moved up the ranks to advisor. He's also well versed in weaponry. As royal advisor, Logan attended all of the meetings. Including the one that was to be held today.

"They were supposed to be here three minutes ago," Logan says, checking his watch for the tenth time. King Thomas rolls his eyes good playfully.

"They're only three minutes late, Logan. Give it time," King Thomas says. Logan never was the most patient person. Logan huffs and crosses his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

Suddenly, the doors open and three people enter. Two of the men had swords and stood on either side of the third man protectively. The third man had no visible weapon on him and a wide smile plastered to his face.

"Welcome. I am King Thomas. This is Prince Roman and the royal advisor Logan," King Thomas says kindly. The men with the swords sink to one knee but the third stays standing. The blond man on the right smacks the standing man in his leg.

"Oh, yeah sorry," the man drops to one knee. "I had gotten out of the habit."

"What do you mean?" Prince Roman asks. The three men stand.

"That's why we're here. Sort of. Our kingdom was taken over by a tyrant. He goes by Deceit. He has the entire army under his control. He also created a whole bunch of demon things to protect him. It's almost impossible to defeat him on our own. There's a resistance. Our resistance. It's pretty wide spread but without help we don't stand a chance," the man in the middle says. "Oh, I'm Patton by the way. This is Alex and Xander."

"I see. And you are the leader of this resistance?" King Thomas asks.

"Oh, no. I'm second in command. Our leader doesn't exactly agree to us asking for help. He doesn't want to drag anyone else into this. But we're dying. And we need help whether he's willing to admit it or not," Patton says. Logan nods.

"We need time to discuss. You can stay here for the time being. I'll have someone show you to your rooms," Prince Roman says, waving a maid forward. She walks forward and curtsies. Prince Roman waved her off.

"That's not necessary. Would you mind showing these three to some empty rooms?" Prince Roman asks.

"Of course," the maid says before turning to the three resistance soldiers.

"Hi! I'm Patton," the man says cheerfully. The maid giggles.

"Tiana," she says. Patton grins and follows the maid out of the room. His bodyguards nod to the royals and Logan and follow Patton.

"What do you think?" King Thomas asks, looking at his son.

"Well they're certainly telling the truth. That Patton fellow doesn't seem capable of lying," the Prince answers.

"I do agree. I detected no trace of dishonesty in what Patton has told us," Logan says, adjusting his glasses. King Thomas nods.

"If this man is really as powerful as they say he is should we risk it? I mean, this man has demons. Can we compete with that?" The King asks. Logan frowns.

"Our military is stronger than the average. Despite that, I doubt that we could take on his demon army by ourselves. However, Patton said that the resistance is wide spread. With their help we may stand a chance," Logan concludes.

"Yes but that's with our entire army. If we are to leave we have to leave guards here to protect the people," Prince Roman protests. Logan frowns.

"Yes, that could be problematic. However, we could reach out to Queen Valarie. If she helps then we have two of the most powerful armies working with the resistance. She has half of her army to protect her kingdom and we have half of ours. There's no disconnect between our armies as they already know each other," Logan says, mostly talking to himself.

"I will send a letter to Valarie, requesting her help," King Thomas says, standing and walking away. Logan nods and walks off, head buried in his book. Prince Roman heads to the barracks to start today's training session.


	2. Chapter 2

Patton was roaming around the courtyard, tapping his fingers against his thighs. This was their second day of being here in the castle and he was starting to get restless. The castle was nice of course, but he had told Virgil that he had taken Alex and Xander out on a scouting mission. It took a day to get here and Virgil would start to get worried if they were gone for too long.

"Mister Patton?" One of the younger maids asks timidly.

"Oh, just call me Patton," the cheerful man tells her. She smiles shyly.

"Your presence has been requested in the throne room," she says. Patton brightens and walks quickly to the throne room. Queen Valarie's reply was supposed to arrive today. The two kingdoms were very close together. 

"Ah, Patton!" Prince Roman exclaims. "Good news!"

"Yes. Adequate news indeed. Queen Valarie has graciously decided to help which in turn allows us to assist," Logan says, adjusting his glasses. Patton grins and whistles three times. Sharp and short. Logan and the prince look at him in confusion.

"What-?" Roman starts to ask but is cut off by Alex and Xander bursting into the room.

"Patton? What's wrong?" Xander asks. Now it was Patton's turn to be confused.

"Huh? Nothings wrong. That's the signal for 'come here'," Patton says.

"No that's two short whistles one long. You used the signal for danger," Alex says sheathing his sword.

"Did I? Oops," the man says, smiling sheepishly. The soldiers chuckle.

"Right. Well what Patton wanted to tell you is that we will be able to help you with your resistance!" Prince Roman says. The soldiers cheer and high five.

"Yes. More soldiers will be arriving within the hour," Logan says. "After that when would you prefer to depart?"

"As quickly as possible. Like I mentioned yesterday, our leader doesn't know that we came here. If we're gone for too long he'll get worried," Patton says. Logan and Prince Roman nod in understanding.

"Well then we'll give Queen Valarie's men twenty minutes to rest and then leave," the prince reasons. Patton nods and the three resistance members walk out of the room.

After a while of walking around and making small talk with the maids and cooks, Patton decides to gather the small amount of items he brought with him. A book, parchment, a pen, two daggers, and some clothes that all fit inside his bag. His sword was canceled on his horse which was in the stables. Just in time as well. Looking out the window, Patton could see that the extra soldiers had arrived. While the soldiers rest Patton, Alex, and Xander retrieve their horses from the stable. 

They brush them and attach their bags to the saddle before leading them to the front of the castle. King Thomas, Prince Roman, and Logan were there talking to the soldiers.

"Patton! Already ready to go I see," King Thomas says. Patton smiles.

"This is Patton?" One of the men asks. "No offense but you look too happy to be in a resistance."

Patton's smile drops and his expression becomes stone cold. "Better?" He asks icily.

"Honestly? No. I much prefer smiles," the man says. Patton laughs in response. 

"Anyway. Like King Thomas said, you can rest for twenty minutes. Patton would like to depart as soon as possible," Logan says.

"Well, in that case we're ready to leave when you are. We didn't come from very far," a woman says. The other knights nod and murmur their agreement. 

"Then we shall gather our men and be on our way!" Prince Roman says. The three resistance members mount their horses.

The army mounts their horses as well and follow Patton as he leads them to the rebel base. The pace they ride at is steady and boring. The horses looked bored out of their minds and the knights had taken to playing rock paper scissors. A game that many of them hadn't played since adolescence, and many more had played only yesterday.

After a few hours Patton holds up one hand and the large group halts. In order to be seen, the sandy haired young man stands up on his saddle. Logan's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to advise the other to sit back down, but Patton had already started talking.

"Alright! We'll stop here to eat and rest for a while. Then we'll start riding again. I apologise for the rush but if we take to long someone might find us and give word to Deceit," the knights (as well as Logan, the King, and the Prince) all nod in agreement and set up camp a short distance from the road.

They don't talk much. Just the occasional question about the resistance. Patton answers most of them but skilfully avoids the questions about their leader, which does not go unnoticed by Logan.

"Patton. May I speak with you for a moment?" Logan asks. Patton shrugs and gives Xander a look before allowing Logan to lead him out of earshot. "Patton, I have observed the way that you avoid answering questions about your leader. Why is that?"

Patton sighs. "To be honest, I'm very protective over him. He's still pretty young. A lot has happened to him. I won't tell you much about him. Just one thing."

"Alright," Logan replies. He could understand that. The young Prince may be extremely capable, but he's still young. Logan would feel terrible if anything happened to him. However, he would deny that to his death.

Patton pauses for a moment, thinking. "He....he isn't human."

For a moment, all of Logan's poise and intelligence jumped out of the figurative window. "Huh?"

"Out leader. He isn't human. He has wings. His kind supposedly died out a long time ago. He's the only one left," Patton says. Logan gains his composure.

"Alright, then. That shouldn't be a problem. After all, his kind and ours lived in peace for centuries," the man reasons. Patton nods and makes his way back to camp. It wasn't to long before they were moving again.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're here!" Patton exclaims.

"Um, Patton there's nothing here," Prince Roman points out. He was right. All that was in front of them was more trees.

Patton giggled. "It's an enchantment. Only those with permission can get into the camp."

"That's so cool," King Thomas says under his breath.

Patton dismounts his horse and walks up to one of the trees. "I, Patton Heartfilla, give all who have travelled with me today permission to enter the camp."

All the knights gasp as the enchantment fades away to reveal a large clearing. On the outer edge of the clearing there were over twenty large tents. There was a place to put the horses, like a make shift stable. In the center of the camp was a training area, with weapons locked into chests. People milled about, their heads turning upon the entry of the group.

"Patton! Oh, the boss is gonna be pissed," one of the women comments, letting out a low whistle. Patton laughs nervously.

Just then, a shadow flew over the knights and royals. A small teenage boy with large black and purple wings landed in front of Patton. Logan raised his eyebrows as he recognized the camp leader from Patton's description. Patton smiles at the boy sheepishly.

"Heyyyy," Patton says nervously.

"We'll talk about this later," the boy says simply before turning to face the newcomers. Prince Roman examined him. He had chocolate brown hair that faded to a dark purple in his longer fringe. His eyes matched the color of his hair, minus the purple, and the clothes he wore were plain. A purple shirt and distressed black pants paired with black combat boots. He looked to be a year or two younger than Roman himself.

"Are...are you the leader?" someone asks hesitantly. 

The boy looks at the knight for a moment. "No, I'm not. The Boss isn't here right now. I can give you the tour though."

Logan raises an eyebrow. Only he seemed to know that the teen was lying, and that was only because Patton had told him the truth. The royal advisor decided to keep the information to himself, wanting to see how this would play out.

"Lead the way," King Thomas says, as he dismounts his horse.

"All of you dismount, one of our people will take care of your horses. Or, actually, three people will," he says, revising his statement.

"Say, what's your name?" Prince Roman asks as he dismounts.

"Tony," he lies smoothly. "Okay, over here is the stable area, which is purposely far away from the living quarters and dining area which we'll get to. Over there is the training area and weapons tent. In the middle is where we have bonfires and meetings. Follow me to the right and you'll see the living quarters. All of the individual families have their own tents and those who are on their own bunk with others. The orphaned children join a family. The leader has a tent over there that he shares with Patton. "To the left is the dining area. The border goes around the camp a half a mile in every direction."

"You have children here?" King Thomas says in confusion.

"Yes. People who seek refuge from that snake end up coming to us. We house families who have nowhere else to go. The children don't fight but any able bodied woman or man who wishes to join the fray can. We don't like to force people to fight. That would only cause more unnecessary deaths," the winged boy replies.

Logan raises an eyebrow. This kid had some real leadership skills.

"Tony" was about to say something else when a frantic woman came up to the group. "Alli? What's wrong?" Patton asks.

"They-they found us, Boss. We have ten minutes," the woman says, her breathing labored. "Tony's" eyes widen. He quickly makes a ball of purple light. It flies around the camp, catching everyone's attention. They all look to see "Tony" hovering in the air.

"Everyone hold on to something. Grab the kids and tell them to shut their eyes. We're moving," he announces. The resistance leaders nod and do as instructed. 

"You're probably gonna feel a little queasy, so be careful," Patton warns.

A few moments later, "Tony" spreads his arms and the camp starts spinning. Once the newcomers regain their senses, they see that they've appeared in another field. Everything had transferred with them. The tents, the people, the animals.

"Tony" lands and faces the knights once more. "Sorry about that."

"Uh, no problem," Prince Roman says. "But your name isn't really Tony, is it?"

The smaller boy rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, his wings ruffling. "Yeah, no. My name is Virgil, and I'm the leader of this resistance."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're really young," Roman blurts. In reality, Virgil was only a year or so younger than him but the sight of someone so close to his age leading a rebellion was jarring. And according to Patton, they had been fighting for a while. How young was he when the Resistance first started?

Virgil seemed unimpressed by Roman's annnouncment. "Problem?"

"Oh! No, of course not! Sorry, you just.....surprised me is all," Roman says quickly. Logan sighs and shakes his head as Patton giggles from his spot next to Virgil. 

"Right. Well, I can conjure tents for you guys. Will, you be okay with rooming with one another? About four to a tent usually," Virgil asks. 

One of the knights drops to his knee and bows his head. "That would be very kind of you."

Virgil's eyes widen and he holds his hands up. "Woah, that's really not necessary. We aren't really a bowing organization here."

"Sorry, he's just excited," another knight says as she pulls her comrade to his feet. "But, yeah tents are good. We're good with close quarters. Barracks and all."

"Of course. Why don't you guys have dinner? I'm sure you're hungry after Patton dragged you out here," Virgil says with a pointed look toward his second in command. Patton huffs. "I'll start on tents."

Virgil waves as he turns and walks to the collection of tents. Everyone watches as Virgil's eyes glow a bright purple and his hands are encased in the same color. Roman and half the knights jump out of their skin when a loud laugh interrupts the silence. Logan jumped as well, though he would deny it.

"Pretty cool, innit?" an older man, maybe in his fifties, grins as he sips from a bottle of water. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it. And I've been seeing it for three years."

"Three years? You've been fighting that long?" King Thomas asks.

"Yep. Though, I'll admit that I'm not fighting much these days. But Boss has been fighting since day one. He took charge at thirteen. Too young if you ask me, but he's one of the best leaders I've ever seen," the man says. He sighs and turns to the royals. "My name is Lloyd by the way."

"I am Thomas, and this is my son Roman. Over here is Logan, our advisor and close friend. It's nice to meet you," the King respondes. 

"You as well. These are all your soldiers?"

"No, only half. We received help from an ally of ours," Logan responds as he adjusts his glasses.

"You do that a lot. Are your glasses too big?" Patton asks, leaning close to Logan's face. Logan turns pink and turns away.

Roman smirk. "No, he does it to look smart."

"I do not!" Logan snaps. Roman snickers and holds his hands up in surrender. Thomas smiles and pats Logan's shoulder.

"Dinner?" Thomas suggests. Logan lets the monarch lead him to the dining area, grumbling under his breath about stupid princes who don't mind their own business. Roman snickers and walks with Patton and the knights. After waiting in line, Roman receives a hunk of bread and soup with vegetables and chicken. His eyebrows rose slightly, people who lived in the middle of the woods with no permanent house normally didn't eat this well. Especially if there's a lot of them. Roman assumes that Virgil had something to do with it. 

The food was obviously not made from magic, since it looked like real food instead of disturbingly perfect. So maybe he conjured it from elsewhere. Or maybe it was something not relating to magic entirely. Roman didn't know and quite honestly he didn't want to. At least they got to eat. For someone who didn't even want them there, Virgil had been very hospitable and Roman wasn't about to screw that up by questioning his methods.

Roman was about halfway through his soup when Virgil sat down next to him, bread in hand. He looked drained as he nibbled at the food. Roman tapped his elbow to get the smaller boy's attention. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm usually tired after we switch locations and then I also conjured your tents. I'll be fine in a minute."

"Is that all you're going to eat?"

"For now. If I eat more I'll probably throw up. Nausea, you know?"

"Yeah."

The conversation ended after that, and Roman seemed to be the only one who thought it was awkward. Virgil just stared at the fire in front of him. The way that the dining room was set up, there were multiple large logs set up in a pentagon and there were at least twelve pentagons. Every dining pentagon had a good sized fire. A fire that currently held Virgil's interest like a vice.

"V!" Patton hisses from the next log over. Virgil looks over and tilts his head in question. "Water?"

Virgil shakes his head. "I'm fine."

"Bullcrap, drink some water, Virge," Patton scolds. Virgil pouts and drags himself to his feet.

Thomas watches the young resistance leader in interest. "You two are close, right? Has he always been like this?"

Patton seemed to know what that meant even as Thomas wasn't entirely sure. "Yeah, we're super close! Have been since before the war. And no, when V was younger he was super happy. And then Deceit took over and his parents...." the second trails off, furrowing his eyebrows. "Virgil had to grow up really fast. He's been the leader of the resistance since he was thirteen, he had to escape a jail cell that his father designed to hold the most dangerous magic users, he's had to listen to Deceit brainwash his people, he...."

Patton trails off again, biting his lip. "That's...awful," Roman murmurs, watching Virgil kneel down to speak to a little girl who was making wild gestures. A small smile graces the winged teen's face as he nods along to her story.


End file.
